<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new chapter by LoenaAdams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985184">A new chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams'>LoenaAdams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Sobbe - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoenaAdams/pseuds/LoenaAdams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbe &amp; Sander moving in together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>My first language is not English and I also have dyslexia. if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sander first saw it, he was in love. He just knew that it was the right place for them, that it was going to be their place. A new apartment was the beginning of a new chapter. Robbe finally finished high school en he would soon turn eighteen. Sander would start his final year of college after the summer break. They had been dating for a year and a half now.   Some people would say that it was too soon to start living together, but Sander just knew that he and Robbe were different. <br/>They had seen each other at their lowest point and their highest point. <br/>They had faced difficult situations and dealt with it. Together. </p>
<p>The timing was perfect. Robbe and Sander had talked about moving in together before, but Sander was still nervous when he asked Robbe because he knew Robbe. Robbe was the opposite of him. Where Sander was impulsive and reckless, Robbe was overthinking and carful. <br/>Sande knew that Robbe needed time to think about it so he chooses his words very carefully. Turned out Sander was right. Robbe started with a ton of reasons why they couldn't live together. They didn't have the money, they were too young, Robbe couldn't leave his mother, etc. So Sander let the subject rest for a while. </p>
<p>But approximately two weeks later Robbe wanted to talk about it again. He had talked to his mother about it and she thought it was a good idea. She knew how much the two boys loved each other. Robbe had still a few doubts and insecurities, but they had learned how to communicate through some hard lessons. Robbe explained that he was afraid that they would start living next to each other instead of living together. He had seen it happen with Zoë and Senne. They had gotten so used to each other that they forgot to spend time together as a couple. <br/>So they agreed that they would at least spend two nights every week together. Talking, watching a movie, a date, cooking. Two nights every week that it was just the two of them having time for each other. Just like they were doing now. </p>
<p>The next issue was money. An apartment was expensive and they both were still in school. Sander had a part-time job at a cafe and sometimes he would sell some of his artwork. Robbe tutored kids, but that was nowhere near enough to live off. They could of course loan some money, but Robbe was heavily against that. They both got quite upset because they got so excited about the idea of living together. </p>
<p>The next day Sander got woken up by a phone call from a very enthusiastic Robbe. Robbe had found out that his grandparents had left him a serious amount of money because he was their only grandchild. They had died when Robbe was 10 years olds and his parent had put the money away. Sander was very happy about it but he didn't like the idea of living of Robb's money. <br/>So he talked to his parents. Turns out they were prepared to give him some money. They had done the same when Sander's older sisters went to live on her own. They also thought it was important for Sander to live on his own. He would learn to be independent and responsible and he would have the space he needed from his parents.  Sander would still have to work to make the ends meet, but that was okay.</p>
<p>The apartment was quite small, but it was beautiful. It had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, a simple bathroom but the apartment had something. It was perfect for them. They could effort it and the location was perfect. Robbe's new school was a thirty-minute bus ride away and Sanders school was not even 10 minutes away with a bike. Sander had never been happier when they had signed the contract. He would start to live on is own with Robbe. He still couldn't believe it. He was going to wake up next to Robbe every single morning. </p>
<p>Because they rented the apartment they weren't allowed to paint the walls of change things like the sink in the bathroom, but that was okay. Sander loved to design and furnish the apartment. He went to all sorts of shops. Of course, sticking to a budget. He tried to get Robbe involved but he soon realized that Robbe had absolutely no interest in decorating. Robbe just wanted to get practical and cheap stuff from Ikea, but when Sander told him he would rather die than living in a house with only furniture of Ikea, Robbe decided that Sander would get his way. Robbe still was involved because it was going to be their place, not just Sanders. </p>
<p>They worked almost the entire summer to get the apartment finished. Sander and Robbe were both extremely happy with the result. They received lots of compliments from friends and family and every time Robbe would look at Sander and say something about that his boyfriend was an artist. A very talented one. </p>
<p>The first month was like a dream. They would wake up in each other arms, cook together, make love to each other, shower together, and that all without being interrupted. It was like they fell in love all over again. </p>
<p>But when the summer break ended and both boys had to go to school again it became slightly more difficult. Sander began his final year at college which means the course was intense. He had to make an end thesis, do an internship, and still had to follow a lot of classes. On top of that, he still had to work. Robbe started at university, a very difficult course. He had to spend many hours at the university and had to make a lot of homework. Sander and Robbe had quite a few disagreements about chores, cooking, and cleaning. They were both very busy and often stressed. </p>
<p>Moving in together was something new. Sander who had never lived on his own had more trouble with it then Robbe who despite being younger was a lot more independent. Robbe was used to doing laundry, cooking, cleaning. Robbe had lived on his own before and his home situation was very different then Robbe's.  </p>
<p>They also had to learn how to live with each other. It was different, but they had known that beforehand. Their date nights were something that helped. They could talk to each other about everything, catch up, have fun together. The boys learned again how important communication was. <br/>It was a challenge, living together but is worth it. Seeing Robbe every day, having privacy and especially making more memories together. </p>
<p>Sander enjoyed every single moment even the fights because it brought them eventually closer. Sander could experience Robbe's love every single moment. He fell in love with the brown-haired boy every single al over again. It was the little things. The way Robbe would check in on Sander without babying him. Or when Robbe cooks his favorite meals when Sander is stressed. The way Robbe kept his school stuff organized, the way Robbe welcomed their guest, the way Robbe slipped snacks in Sander bag when the older boy had a long and busy day. </p>
<p>It was really a new chapter and it was different but in a good way. Sander was in a phase in life where he changed from a teenager to a young adult. He never enjoyed growing up, it scared him but as long as he had Robbe, he knew he would be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>